All The Battles We Have To Fight
by Magick Tricks
Summary: A year after Ven, Terra and Aqua leave to find Master Xehanort. A Keyblade Master is sent to find them. Only for him to confront his past and fight a new evil that thrives on hearts.


I don't own Kingdom Hearts, I only own the original characters.

**Title: All The Battles We Have To Fight**

**Author: GX7**

**Summary: A year after Ven, Terra and Aqua leave to find Master Xehanort. A Keyblade Master is sent to find them. Only for him to confront his past and fight a new evil that thrives on hearts.**

**Author's Note: This is replacing my previous Kingdom Hearts story, as I recently got a PSP and Birth By Sleep for my birthday.**

**Prologue**

A man wearing a black vinyl trenchcoat and flame graphic black t-shirt, with spiked fiery orange hair and blue eyes watched as two Keyblade Wielders were taking their Mark of Mastery exams. A very important exam to those training to become Keyblade Masters. He notices Master Xehanort wearing different clothing. Plus his eyes were never the color of amber. The man pondered this, but shoock his head and left the castle. He summons his Keyblade and thrown it into the air. Where it becomes a Keyblade Glider in the form of a European dragon. He hits the right shoudler pauldron and it forms his armor. Which is every color of fire: orange, red, yellow, blue and white.

"I hope Xehanort's current presence will cause a lot of controversy." the man said to himself and climbed onto his Glider, which had four place setting for his feet and hands. He has to spread his arms and legs apart to reach the two control handles and place settings to control the speed and brakes of his Glider. Then once he was settled and standing with his limbs streched out. The Glider finally takes off into the sky and into the Lanes Between the Worlds. His destination is the Mysterious Tower.

**One Year Later...**

It's been one year since the Xehanort Incident took place. In which Terra, Aqua and Ventus went missing trying to find Master Xehanort. Which prompted concern on Master Yen-Sid's part and sent for his star pupil, Keyblade Master Ignis. Ignis was the one present one year ago as Terra and Aqua took their exam. Ignis is only a Master of five years, taking and passing his Mark of Mastery exam at the age of fifteen. Now he's twenty-one years old and currently the last Master that trained under Yen-Sid.

Of course Yen-Sid sent Donald Duck to Radiant Garden with the message to inform Ignis of his presence at Yen-Sid's tower.

Ignis arrives at his former master's tower and disembarks his Glider, which changes back into his signature Fireheart Keyblade. A Keyblade he received as a gift for aiding the Power Rangers Mystic Force against the forces of darkness on their world. But he also has a second keyblade called the Firebird, a personal Keyblade that once belonged to someone close to him...

He walks to the top of the tower and enters Yen-Sid's chambers. Yen-Sid is looking out the winodw as he usually does.

"You wanted to see me?" Ignis asked.

"Yes Ignis." Yen-Sid sits down in his chair behind his desk. "It's been about a year today that terrible incident. Xehanort vanished, along with the three sent to find him..."

"Are you asking me to find them?"

"Yes Ignis I am. But I'm not really asking." Yen-Sid looked a bit nervous. "They have been ever since their master was killed and the fight with Xehanort at the Keyblade Graveyard."

"I will start there Yen-Sid." with that Ignis turned to leave but Yen-Sid stopped him.

"Ignis... You can't blame yourself for Phoenix's death... It wasn't your fault."

"I know... But I still could've saved her..." Ignis finally leaves to begin his hunt for Aqua, Terra and Ventus.

**Author's Comment: This is all I'm going to do right now. Every chapter or two will be a world. Please note that I'm still playing Birth By Sleep. I'm already partway through Terra's story, and I have a pretty good idea on what happens. I will also give my interpretation of events that take place in between the game series. Whether they're accurate or not.**


End file.
